Howling Hearts
by WingedWolf101
Summary: For months Jacob has still faught and loved Bella . But now things are being twists around as new Wolves enter their town .


**A/N: Well! Here is my latest story Howling Hearts , (sorry if the title is cheesy , had a brain fart) . Anyways hope ya enjoy XD **

---

The cold mountains of the north . A very beautiful place for one's eyes to behold . A wondrous setting with tall green pine trees and a white blanket of snow that glitters every time the sun's rays peer down on them . The towns were also good , they weren't to heavy in population , nor to low . Everything was very well handled in this town as well . Though there were some crimes or fights that wrung out here and there . Other then that , one would say this place was paradise .

But however , things were exactly the opposite just right outside of the town . About a few miles out from the town called "Lake Lodge" , there was a massive fight . Trees were knocked down, rocks were crushed , the snow broken up . Down in the fight , a huge grizzly bear , probley over 500 pounds, was fighting with some kind of animal . That other animal was a wolf ,but no ordinary wolf . The wolf was **HUGE **. It was literally 9ft tall . Its body bulged will muscles that made steroids look non-advanced . The wolf's teeth were so big it actually couldn't close its mouth all way . The wolf's coat appeared to be snow white around the face , legs , and belly . But the upper section of the wolf appeared to be a blackish/blue around the back , tail and ears . Its paws were twice the size of a horse's hoof. Its long claws were atleast above 12 inches long . But the most stunning feature the wolf carried was its eyes , its deep royal blue eyes .

The huge bear quickly dodged the lunge of the horrific beast . Seeing this , the wolf swiftly moved behind the bear , then jarring its head under the belly . The giant beast flipped the bear over . Before the bear could recover , the huge wolf charged forward . Then opening its giant jaws , it bit the bears neck . The bear cried out in agony and a little bit of 'please spare me' . The wolf twitched its giant ears and thought about the bear's cry . Then grunting , the wolf opens its jaws and released the bear . Once free , the bear was immediately off and running back to its den before something else could happen .

The wolf sighed and turned its attention back to the source of what caused the fight . A huge dead elk laid limb on the ground . The wolf had originally went out to hunt , and when it caught a giant elk, a blasted bear came by to steal it . The wolf limped towards her kill . She laid down and began to eat a little bit of the neck . The wolf was wounded , despite her size ,the bear was still big and mean . The wolf bent over to take another bite , but when she moved her right hip . She howled in pain . Forgetting about the elk . The wolf bent her head back and began to lick her hip . On her hip . 5 deep gashes lined her waist and ended half way across her belly .

After cleaning the wound . The huge wolf wrapped her huge fangs around the dead elk and lifted it . When the wolf began to walk further north . Her waist screamed in agony . But ignoring the pain , the wolf continued her quest back to her home .

After the 16 minute walk . The big wolf finally entered a clearing within the forest . The wolf dragged her kill toward the clearing . The wolf smiled and sighed when she smelt the smell of wild roses fill her nostrils . Finally she was home .

In the distant . A decent sized log cabin . About 2 stories . Stood in the horizon . The wolf bared her teeth around the dead elk's neck and hauled it to the cabin . When she reached the cabin . The wolf closed her scary dark blue eyes . And began to change shape . Her body took the form of a 15 year old . The girl had shoulder length dirty blonde hair , almost brown . She was atleast 57 in height . She had a under-bite with some sharp fangs still showing . She had some side burns slightly noticeable . The girl also had a flat-chest and broad shoulders . Her muscles were kind of big , but most muscle were in her stomach and back . Now for her clothes . The girl wore a plane white T-Shirt . Knee length blue jean shorts with a silver chain belt . Brown hiking boots .And she wore a gold cross around her neck .

Once human . The wolf now girl dragged the huge kill up the steps and towards the door . Then setting the dead elk down . The girl knocked on the wooden carved door . The girl waited for about 2 minutes till she heard a voice . "Who's there..?" , the voice asked . The voice was quiet and aggressive sounding , but it was defiantly a femme voice . The girl sighed , "it's the pizza man… who do you think it is?" . The girl heard giggling from behind the door . Then the door opened to let the wolf girl in . The girl picked up the elk and dragged it into the cabin . Behind her , a different girl closed the door . "About time you got back Richie" . The blonde haired girl known as Richie grunted and turned towards the girl that opened the door . "And next time Eko… open the door when I knock…alright?" . The girl who answered the door giggled and smiled . "Okay grumpy hound" .

The girl known as Eko approached Richie and sat beside her . Eko was about 5'4 in height . She had long darkish brown hair . She had deep green eyes that could stop any animal in their tracks . Eko's body was slightly more femme then Richie's body . Eko was round chested and wore about a bra size C . She was curvy and very athletic . Eko had more leg and neck muscle then Richie . She wore a tight green shirt with a white military star on the back . She wore loose dark green basketball shorts with white lines going down . She wore a gold wrist watch on her left wrist . Now in Eko's wolf form . She was pure black in fur color . She was 8 feet high . Top fangs were very big and hung out of her mouth . She also held some scars on her back in both forms .

Eko propped her feet up on the table . "You missed the action" , Eko grinned . Richie just looked at her friend sarcastically . "What.. Exactly did I miss?" . Eko giggled some more and rolled her waist , "There were some male wolves in the area while you were gone" . Eko stated matter-of-factly . Rickie sat the dead elk on the kitchen table and turned back to her friend . She already knew this story . It was automatically the same story every time . Eko and their Alpha/mother were pure male magnets . It happens every time they go out to town . There will be human males always staring at Eko and their alpha female and they'll make sexual remarks . Then Eko will glare and drive them off .

Richie sighed . "Yes… you flirted with the males to do your chores so you wouldn't have to do it… right?" . Eko put on her _'Nah… ya think?' _look . "Yea… males are so stupid , why you can just role your hips and they'll be at your mercy" . Richie chuckled and hid her wounds she received from the grizzly bear . "So… are ya hungry? I got lucky this time" . Eko got next to Richie and eye-balled the big carcass of the bull elk on the table . Her mouth began to water and her eyes got real wide . "Bout' time you brought home something good!" . Then opening her mouth , she dug into the flesh of the stomach .

Before Richie could dig in . They both were stopped by another voice . "Don't you two know its more polite to wait till the entire pack eats together?" . Eko and Richie turned to face the source of the voice . "Sorry Lauren.." , Eko apologized . Coming from down stairs . The alpha female approached the table . "Its okay" , Lauren spoke with a smile . Lauren appeared to be a 18 year old human female . She was 5'8 in height . Very curvy and appeared to have a C size chest . Her muscles were big everywhere . She had jet black hair with some red streaks . She wore a blank tank-top . She wore red work out shorts . In wolf from . Lauren was pure white . 9ft in height . Bottom fangs stuck out all the way . And deep red eyes .

Lauren approached the table and sat in the middle of Richie and Eko . Then all three female wolfs dug into the kill Richie brought home .

Even though Lauren was their alpha female , she was also their adoptive mother . Because a long time ago , Lauren actually did have pups of her own with a young male wolf named Trojan . But one day a forest fire started . The flames took the life of her mate and her 3 pups . Lauren escaped without being harmed . But her heart was heavily wounded . So for several days straight she wandered the open plains . So lost , so hurt , so helpless after losing her family . But then her misery lifted when she found some stray werewolf pups . She found Eko lost in the wilderness , skinny from starvation and broken back legs . She was lost from her family for about a month and about died . Lauren took Eko under her wing and took great care of her like she was her own daughter . Her hurt heart was beginning to lift from its pain . Then , they found Richie . Richie was a runt werewolf pup who Lauren and Eko found chained to a pole and beaten by some humans .

But despite the abuse both her pups went through . They both were so sweet and kind . But she was worried about Richie's growth . Till after a few years , Richie grew to be bigger then even Lauren's old mate Trojan . Lauren was so happy she found these pups .

Richie tore into the elk's leg hungrily . She swallowed big chunks at a time , not caring about table manners . While Riche ate . Lauren and Eko noticed Richie would wince every time she bent over to swallow . Lauren noticed some slight red colors seeping into view a little . Eko however was only looking at Richie's wincing . Then Lauren looked at the bull-elk . Her nose twitched as she examined the smell . Something smelt odd about this elk . I mean yes it did have Richie's sent all over it… but.. It had another sent . Then Lauren's eyes slightly widen as she figured out what the other scent was .

"Richie…" , Lauren spoke very gently . Richie swallowed her mouth full and looked up at her alpha female . "Yes Mam?" , Richie took another bite . Lauren hesitated but finally found the right words . "Richie…did you accomplish any… difficulty while bringing back this kill?" . Eko stopped eating and turned to face her best friend . Richie nearly gagged on her food at the sudden question . "W-well…" , the poor wolf started . Lauren watched closely as Richie's right hand slowly covered her right hip . "I did have some trouble…" , Richie stated . Eko and Lauren watched the youngest pack member struggle .

Richie was always the one who loved to help encourage people to stand up for their rights . Instead of cowering in the corner like a scared puppy . But Richie herself was afraid to stand up . Because she was afraid to be seen as weak… which is why she didn't want to tell them about the bear attack . Because around here , a bear is a quick snack for their species . And Richie has been wounded by their own prey . She was scared to tell them . To show them the marks that she now bared . Marks that she called . "Weak" .

Lauren so Richie's face . Then gently reaching over , the alpha female touched Richie's side . Richie tightened her teeth in agony . Eko saw this as well . "Richie.. Were you attacked?" , Eko asked worried . Richie looked back and forth between her friends . Then she dropped her head shamefully . "Yes… I was attacked.. By a grizzle bear…" .

Lauren sighed . She leaned forward and caught her young pup in a hug . "Now now dear… everyone makes mistakes… you cant beat yourself up for it…" . Richie finally sighed and rubbed her head against Lauren's chest . Eko stood up and got into the hug fest . "Now.. Lets get your wounds cleaned up…" .

So slowly taking Richie's hand . The mother led her pups into the den . Then putting a hand on Richie's chest . She laid her down on the floor and pulled out a medical kit . "Eko.. Please be a good girl and go get some water" , Lauren asked sweetly . Eko smiled and ran to the kitchen . Few minutes later returning with a bucket of hot water .

Lauren retrieved a white towel from the sink . Then dipping the rag in the hot water . Lauren raised Richie's shirt and dabbed the vicious looking claw marks . While Lauren cleaned her wounded , Eko cleaned the dry blood off of Richie's leg . Richie watched her pack take care of her wounds . But.. She still felt weak for not killing that bear . But atleast her mother didn't want her to grow up to be that kind of werewolf .

Lauren finally finished cleaning the wound . Then unwrapping some white gauze-tape . She wrapped her daughter's side till the wound was nothing but thin lines . "There we go… your all better" , Lauren spoke kindly and rubbed her daughter's forehead with her own . "Thank you Lauren…" , Richie replied and hugged her waist .

Eko watched her little sister and her slightly older mother cuddle and nuzzle each other . "Okay.. Enough of the lovey dovey stuff" . Lauren smiled and reached over and grabbed Eko's hand . Then pulling Eko into their huddle on the floor . Eko sighed and squeezes into her mother's grasp . Richie whined like a puppy and wrestled over her sister , trying to get to their mother .

Lauren smiled sweetly as she watched her pups wrestle each other . Trying to get to her . This kind of attention you get from your pups is the best thing to ever happen to a mother . Even if they weren't her birth children . It didn't matter , she loved them just the same .

Finally Richie and Eko both found a comfortable spot within their mother's arms . Lauren smiled as her sensitive ears picked up on the sounds on both her children's heart beats . What really made this interesting was the different type of heart beats Richie and Eko possessed , like how different they were . Like for example . Eko's heart beat was very smooth and it had some pure vibe coming from it . Richie's heart beat was a little more husky sounding , like it was going to collapse any minute . But both heart beats seemed to beat in the same rhythm as the other . Even if the sounds were so different . They were both still so beautiful . Both hearts may be broken but they're still lovable .

------

**A/N: There we go ^^ , first chapter. Sorry for the short chapter . Stay tuned**


End file.
